Whispers in the dark
by Cagholino
Summary: A songfic about how Sirius came to love then hate Severus Snape. Yet, I promise all you guys a happy ending.Part 1 of hopefully 3.This is just where they go the separate ways but in the end comes back to needing each others help.


Summary: A story of love between Sirius Black and Severus Snape but, yet again, best mates always get in the way. A little hint of Sirius/Remus. **Bold** words are the lyrics for the song.

_**Despite the lies that you're making**_

_**your love is mine for the taking**_

_**my love is just waiting**_

_**to turn your tears to roses **_

"Hey Sev, I know James can be hard on you but its all in good fun,"Sirius Black said softly as he passed the seventeen-year old Slytherin.

Severus Snape turned and crushed Sirius against the hallway wall.

"'All in good fun'?"the black haired boy asked, bringing his face closer to the other boy.

Sirius Black was only half a head shorter then Severus Snape, whose black hair was greasier and a little longer, passing his broad shoulder. Sirius, on the other hand, kept his hair short and soft. "Yeah all in good fun,"Sirius said, bringing Severus's lips to his own.

'Wow after two years ago with Lily,' Severus thought, 'I never thought anyone else liked me enough to stand in the middle of the school hallway kissing me-' "Shit," Severus said, pushing Sirius away. The shorter boy looked hurt. "Black we're in school."

"You stated it," Sirius pouted, crossing his arms.

"Will I see you later?" Severus stated, not asked.

"If I can get away from my friends," Sirius said with half a grin.

"I'll see you at our place at nine then," Sev said with his own 'half a grin'.

"If I can get away from my friends."

"By friends, you mean Potter." Severus leaned down and kissed Sirius's lips. After a moment he turned, content, and began to stride down to dinner in the Great Hall. Suddenly, he half turned his head and called over his shoulder, "I will see you at _ours _at nine than."

_**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**_

_**I will be the one that you run to**_

_**My love is a burning consuming fire **_

"Hi Padfoot, what took you so long?" James asked as his best friend sat beside him.

"Oh, I just took my time. Would you like be in a hurry to see the same teacher who you just spent two hours with?" Sirius ask looking to the staff table at the history teacher.

"What, do you not like Binns anymore?" James asked mockingly.

"No, never did. Alive...or dead," he added as an afterthought.

All throughout dinner the boys talked about Quidditch and what papers were due tomorrow for which teacher. As the conversation wore on Sirius found himself gazing across the room full of students to the one and only Severus Snape. The Slytherin accidentally caught Sirius's eyes as he looked up from his plate of food the moment Sirius looked back over. He smiled softly, gaining a small smirk in return. One would have had to be looking for it or they would not have seen it.

"Ooooh, Padfoot found a new girl," James said, catching the smile Sirius sent across the room to the Slytherin boy.

"Ummm...sorry guys I just remembered I haven't started my...umm..paper.. Yeah. Sorry guys." Sirius said, grabbing his discarded school bag from under the bench and leaving the Great Hall quickly.

"That was weird," Remus said.

"Yeah that was," Peter agreed.

"Hey, why is Snape leaving?"James asked nodding his head to the greasy haired teen leaving through the doors.

"Maybe to finish his own paper," Remus replied off-handidly. "But you shouldn't worry; even if Snape went to the library Padfood would not be caught dead in there."

"Yeah, remember the time when he fell to the floor rolling around and saying that books would kill us all? Then Binns gave him detention..oh wait, that was yesterday," Peter said, gaining an evil look from his hero, James.

"Just to be sure we should go anyway." James said, getting his own bag and heading to the door. Peter followed James without a second thought. Remus, on the other hand, sat awhile longer before he too followed James and Peter.

_**No, you'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness came I will light the night with stars **_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark **_

_**No, you'll never be alone **_

_**When darkness came I will light the night with stars **_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark **_

"Hey, why did Snape go into a vacant classroom?" Remus asked, puzzled.

"And how would we know that? We've been here with you," James said. "Let's follow him."

"WHAT?!" Peter exclaimed, letting his fear of Snape show in his voice.

"Yeah, you can go back to the Great Hall if you like," James said, moving to stand in front of the door Snape had gone through about fifteen minutes ago.

"Thanks. I'll see you later than," Peter said as he began walking, well, more like running back up the hall.

"James, what Snape does is far from your business," Remus hissed.

"Whatever," James said slowly pushing the door all the way open. Folding his arms across his chest and leaning on the door frame. "Well, well, well, look who finally got a girl."

Severus turned his head around to reveal a half naked Sirius Black. Lust filled blue eyes meet with icy cold ones. "Oh, jeeze Remus," Sirius said, shoving Severus off him. He grabbed his shirt and ran after Remus who turned around the moment his eyes meet his ex-boyfriend's. "REMUS!" The others heard Sirius scream down the hall.

_**You feel so lonely and ragged **_

_**You lay there broken and naked**_

_**My love is just waiting **_

_**To clothe you in crimson roses **_

"Remus please listen to me," Sirius said, eventually catching up to the redhead. Remus tried to pull away, but his movements combined with Sirius's death grip caused them to trip over each other. They fell with the redhead on top but Sirius would not let him go.

"SIRIUS. LET. GO," Remus said coldly.

"Not until you listen to me." Sirius could feel his anger rising.

"What's to hear? You are sleeping with Snape." Remus said, his own anger getting the better of him.

"That's not...We never...I couldn't." Sirius said trying to bring his half finished thought together.

"You never slept with that git?" Remus asked, hopeful.

"No." Both their voices were becoming softer.

"How long?"

"A few months."

"Before or after?"

"After."

"So, that git means nothing to you? He was just a fill in?" Remus said, tears forming and falling freely down his pale face.

"I-I...I don't know," the black head boy replied, so quiet that it was like a whisper in the wind.

"How can you not know?"

"Because you said you weren't gay. I told you I loved you in our fifth year. I told you guys a year before that I was bi but guess what, I only like guys. Not girls. We're in our seventh year now and I couldn't wait around like a lovesick puppy dog for something I know I could never have."

"No, I said that because I value our friendship. Now tell me you love me and not him." Remus said his voice rising again.

"Moony I do love you but I'm with Sev now and I would never hurt him."

Remus looked down and kissed Sirius.

_**I will be the one that's gonna find you**_

_**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**_

_**My love is a burning consuming fire**_

Sirius slowly made his way back to the classroom where Severus was waiting. Waiting. And all the while thinking over everything Remus had said. About how after school was over he was leaving. About how he knew werewolves could never be happy. About how he wished Sirius had kept his mouth shut and not told them he was bi, gay, whatever. Surely not telling him that he loved him, but turning around and going to Severus Snape and his friends.

That one hurt the worst because Sirius did everything for his friends. He even went as far as running away from home, so his mother could not have killed him or pushed him so far as to become a Death Eater.

He stopped once he heard James's voice. Why was James still there?

"You know that's low even for you. Sirius Black, my best friend, is no substitute for Lily Evans, my girlfriend. You can say what you will about me but not my best mate and I'll damned if I let you use him!" James's angry voice said.

"Well, if Black is too blind then you should tell him."

Sirius chose that moment to walk in. "You were just using me? I could have had the man of my dreams right now but no, I chose to turn him away because...because I thought..." Sirius tried to say between his tears.. No one could know how much Severus had just hurt him. No one could know how much Sirius loved him. "I guess that was my mistake. And you know what? I'm really glad that James and Remus walked in or I would have made the worth mistake of my life by sleeping with you." Sirius than turned from the room and ran as fast as he could through the castle.

With the students leaving the Great Hall it made it harder to get to the Gryffindor Tower without someone seeing the tears rolling down the Gryffindor's face. No one saw Sirius for the last week of school. He barely made it to graduation in time to hear his name being called.

_**No, you'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes I will light the night with star**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark**_

_**No you'll never be alone**_

It's been three years since their school days. Looking at the two young men, no one would have guessed that it was James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black standing in their black tuxes waiting for Lily to be walked down the aisle.

It really was not shocking to find the man Sirius really wanted to see was not there. 'Wow I totally did not see that one coming,' Sirius thought as he handed the small golden ring to James who put it on Lily's left hand.

Another year passed and he watched a baby Harry flying on a boom. 13 years flashed by and Sirius woke up in a panic. 'I have to help my godson,' Sirius thought. The next day he broke out of his cell. Two more years went by and he could feel his cousin's spell hit him in the chest, causing him to fly into the veil, where nothing but darkness surrounded him.

Then he felt something. Something he had not felt in a really long time, but it could not be. Not _his_ hand. The hand he remembered even from so long ago. How could that be? Why? He felt like he was being pulled, then carried, than he felt a cold floor below him. A jacket was placed around him. He felt the warmth of the man holding him close. Sirius slowly opened his eyes and, for the first time in years, barely open blue eyes meet black ones filled with love and understanding.

"Welcome back," the man said, kissing his forehead softly.

Sirius smiled, falling into a peaceful sleep. Knowing for the first time in a long while he was safe.

Please Review and tell me what you think. I plan to write Severus POV.


End file.
